Real Targets
'''Real Targets '''is the fifth episode of Ben 10 & The Master Assassins and the fifth episode of the franchise Crisis. gang was shown at the Plumbers base with Max. Gwen: Ben, it's okay... Kevin: Cheer up, man. Rook: I assure you what they have done is not your doing and that we wiill gain vengeance on the assassins. whispers to Kevin. Max: How long has he been like this? Kevin: Ever since Harangue died. He's lost, sir, he's lost. Max: I reckon we can get him back somehow. Kevin: Mmmm. You got any info on the assassins next target? Max: I don't have any info on the assassins anymore. Blukic and Driba were our hackers, they only managed to get till Harangue. Gwen: Ben, come on, lets go to Mr. Smoothy's. Ben: With those assassins on the run? No way. Kevin: We don't know who their next target is. It's best if we take a break. Ben: A break? I dont' need- Rook: You require a break. You must leave now. Kevin: You? Rook: Yes. My father has came to Earth and sent me a message to meet me somewhere, I must leave now. leaves stands up. Ben: Let's go to Mr. Smoothy's. and Gwen smile. Intro BTFF TV presents An original Tammar, Inc. production Starring the voice talents of Yuri Lowenthal Greg Cripes Ashley Johnson Bumper Robinson and Paul Eiding Ben 10 & The Master Assassins ends group of assassins were shown in a van. There were many cameras. camera showed Kevin's car driving away. Leader: The trap is set, assassins. Ben Tennyson and his friends have left the Plumbers' base. You will take him out. I expect the best out of your first solo mission. Assassin: First mission? Won't you be joining us? Leader: I would love to slaughter the Magister and cut his head off, but I have other arrangements. When I get back, I expect Max Tennyson's head to be in a box sent for me. scene shifts to Jetray flying in the air. He lands in Mr. Smoothy's and turns back to Ben. Gwen: You're not gonna find the assassins this way, Ben. Ben: It won't hurt to try. Kevin: Look, we'll get 'em. Just take a break, you need it. Ben: *Sigh* gets a call on his Omnitrix. It's from Max. Max: Ben, this is an automated message qued to be sent now. I could have let you stay at the base, but you needed a break. I knew the assassin's next target... it's me. The assassins should arrive in ten minutes. I trust you'll be here by then. Ben: Grandpa... Kevin: Come on, get in the car. Ben: No time. dials the Omnitrix and turns into XLR8. He runs off. scene shifts to the assassins in an underground cave. Assassin: This is the marked spot. puts a bomb on the wall. It explodes. They enter the main room in the Plumbers' base. They take out their swords, but to their surprise, a group of Plumbers was armed and ready. Max: Get 'em. scene shifts to Rook driving the Proto-TRUK. He arrives in Los Soledad and parks. He gets out the car. He walks around for a bit. Rook: Father...? Unknown: Rook Blonko... turns around and finds Leader standing unarmed. Leader: You have not failed this universe. break. ends. Rook: Leader... where is my father? Leader: Your father never came, I summoned you here. Rook: Why? Leader:.You have the potential to be one... to be one of us... to become a Master Assassin. Rook: Never in my life. Leader: I will not fight. You have a choice, Rook. You can bring justice to the world... only if you join us... Rook: ...Who are you underneath the mask? Leader: That matters not for the Leader of the assassins is to remain unknown... for it does not matter who I am underneath, as the Leader is not a person, the Leader is a symbol. And I hope you will accept my offer if you value justice... Rook: You will- Leader: I am done here. appears and the Leader vanishes. scene shifts to the Plumbers fighting the assassins. Suddenly, XLR8 charges and knocks down a bunch of Plumbers. He then turns into Terraspin and blows them to the wall. He switches to Diamondhead and approaches them and stabs them with his sword. He turns back to Ben and goes to Max. Max: Ben, we did it- Ben: You didn't tell me... Max: What? Ben: I could have stayed here and taken 'em out from the start. I'm done. starts to walk away. Max: They were waiting for you. If you stayed here, then they would have gone for another target and killed him. And you would have been done... done emotionally. scene shifts to Ben, Kevin, and Gwen at Mr. Smoothy's later. Ben: I raged at Grandpa... and now, I feel really bad. Gwen: Don't worry about it, Ben. Ben: Doesn't matter now. I better call Rook, he didn't come back yet. was shown driving the Proto-TRUK and his badge rings. Ben: Rook, you there? It's late, dude, when are you coming back? Rook: I am afraid I will not be back tonight, Ben. My father and I have much to catch up on. I will hoepfully be back in the morning. Ben: Well, alright, see you then. Rook: Goodbye, Ben. hangs up. Rook: Proto-TRUK, contact Leader of the Master Assassins. *Jetray *XLR8 *Terraspin *Diamondhead *This episode aired on Ben 10's 8th birthday. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 & The Master Assassins Category:Crisis (Franchise) Category:Crisis Episodes Category:The Tammar